On The Floor
by vamp926
Summary: Written for my friend who gave me the following prompt: Tony/Ziva, paperclip, lovin, Abby's Lab. Oh, rated M for scenes of sexual nature...


**Written for my friend, Jerilyn, who gave me the prompt. The prompt was: Tony/Ziva, paperclips, lovin, and Abby's Lab. Please keep in mind that this is rated M for maturity doe to scenes of sexual nature. Enjoy!**

* * *

On The Floor

Tony approached Abby's lab quietly, trying to avoid detection. He knew Ziva was and at him and he knew that she had come down here. The problem was, she had come down hours ago, and he knew for a fact that Abby had left, he had checked the gate logs. There was music coming from Abby's lab, so he knew that Ziva was still down there; Abby never left her music on. He peered around the doorway and into the lab. From where he stood he couldn't see Ziva at all, not even at Abby's desk. He cautiously walked in, listening for any signs of Ziva. She wasn't in the main lab, and he couldn't see her in the office, so he assumed she was in the ballistics lab, where Abby now kept her futon mattress.

He was about to go through the doorway into Abby's office, when he felt someone grab his arm and twist it behind his back and he felt something sharp and rough at the artery in his throat. He knew it was Ziva, it smelled like her and it was a paperclip she held to his throat. Her scent has always intoxicated him; sandalwood and cinnamon, it was enough to bring any man to his knees. She started to speak, and as she did, her warm breath brushed his ear and he felt a familiar tightening sensation down in his nether regions.

"I told you not to come looking for me," Ziva hissed into his ear. Tony contemplated struggling against her, but he knew that if he did she would end up actually hurting him. He turned his head in the direction of her voice.

"I came to apologize," he said. He felt her tighten her grip and she raised his arm slightly; he fought the urge to squirm.

"And what if I do not want your apology?" Ziva asked. Tony knew she was closer, he could feel her hair against his neck. Her breath was hotter now and he noticed her increase in breathing. Planning his movements very carefully in his head he grabbed Ziva arm with his free and turned the tables. In less than an instant Tony was the one holding Ziva. Tony put his mouth next to her ear and whispered.

"I win."

Before either of them knew what was happening, Ziva was turned around, facing Tony. Their mouths were on each other. Tony put his hand on the back of Ziva's head and pulled her closer, his mouth taking hers hostage. He ran his tongue along her lips, and she parted them, sighing as she did. He ran his tongue into her mouth and hers met his. They sank onto the floor, their lips never parting. Ziva began working on Tony's buttons and Tony expertly unsnapped her bra with one hand. His hand slid across her bare back and around to the front of her chest. His fingers found her nipple and began slowly tracing circles. She gasped sharply and he felt her whole body shiver. He laid her out on the floor and lifted her shirt over her body and tossed it aside. She had finally managed to undo all the buttons on his shirt and she pushed it down his arms. He moved down her body, leaving a trail of fiery kisses behind. He pulled her pants off in one swift movement, exposing her lacy black underwear.

Ziva unbuckled Tony's belt and unbuttoned his pants. She pulled his pants down and he kicked them off of his feet. His mouth was continuing its trail over her stomach, with each pass getting lower, and lower. He could feel her body tensing with anticipation. Tony hooked his finger under the side of Ziva's panties and dragged them slowly down her leg. He could feel her squirm and shiver, her anticipation building. Tony flung the underwear aside when they were off and because kissing his way up Ziva's leg, slowly and lingeringly.

Ziva was being tortured, in the most insane and best way possible. As she let Tony roam her body, she could feel herself coming closer to that point. She knew tonight that she was going to scream. Not being able to take it anymore, Ziva reached down and pushed Tony's underwear off and guided him into her.

The minute he entered her, Tony could feel her shaking. He withdrew slowly, watching her face contort with pleasure. When he entered her again, she gasped and shrieked and he could feel her tighten around him, which sent shivers through his entire body. He withdrew and entered once more and Ziva screamed; Tony couldn't control himself anymore. He allowed himself to move faster and faster, Ziva's screams becoming louder as she came again and again. Finally, Tony came and he shuddered and then slumped over Ziva's body, which was slicked with sweat, as his was too. Ziva lifted her head up and nipped Tony gently in the neck.

"Next time," Tony said throatily, "can we do without the paperclips?"

The sound of Abby's lab became filled with Ziva's laughter.

* * *

**REVIEW! (oh, and if you read All In The Family, I'm waiting for more reviews before I post the last chapter. So, go over there and review too)**


End file.
